Fumbling
by Akela-Nakamura
Summary: Those gifted with magical abilities are graced with tattoos. The bigger and badder the tatt, the more powerful the mage. There's a catch, however, those with tattoos also have Soulmates. The tattoos are generally the color of their Soulmate's hair. Gray doesn't believe in Soulmates. Juvia does. Gajeel is indifferent.


**I wrote this for Rivendell101's Christmas fic exchange. Unfortunately, the person I wrote this for either changed their URL on Tumblr or I was given the wrong URL. If anyone knows Muggleborn12 (Or someone who used to be called that), please tell them that I wrote this for them. Thank you.**

 **Pairing: Gratsu**

 **Rating: PG:13, swearing mostly.**

 **Premise: Soulmate AU.**

* * *

Ever since the day Gray woke up with a pink tattoo curling up his arm, his life had never been normal. Soulmates were a big deal, he knew that. Not everyone got one and not everyone went out of their way to find theirs. But most people were encouraged to look for theirs. And by encouraged they meant very nearly forced. They said it was rare and special. They said they had a duty to find their Soulmate. It was a gift.

Gray figured it was a load of bullshit.

His tattoo had formed seemingly overnight the year he'd turned thirteen. Looking back, he realized that in the week before he'd gotten the tattoo his arm had itched and the skin had felt too tight. Unlike many people, Gray was _not_ happy to see the tattoo marring his skin. It just gave people another target.

He'd grown up in an orphanage after both sets of guardians had died. The first, his parents, were killed in a robbery gone _horribly_ wrong. Ur, his father's best friend, had taken him in, along with two other kids. She'd died by the robbers' hands after Gray had tried to go after him. After that, he'd been shoved into the Foster Care system, pushed into orphanages, into home after home. Gray just couldn't settle. All those houses and buildings and roofs weren't home. They were stopgaps. Places to be until he turned eighteen and could escape. His tattoo couldn't help him out of that. His tattoo couldn't give him his parents back, which was the only thing he wanted, except maybe to get Ur back.

That damned tattoo was just a reminder of all the things he didn't have. He knew what people expected Soulmates to do. Raise families, live in the Suburbs and be the perfect role models for other people with tattoos. Soulmate tattoos marked people with connections to ancient magic, all but lost in the modern world. Those who were marked with Soulmate tattoos could access this magic. Some with tattoos could only do basic parlor tricks, others could perform utterly terrifying feats, like control elements and transform their very bodies. The bigger, brighter, and more detailed the tattoo, usually the stronger the magic.

Gray's was in different shades of pink, vibrant and alive. It started on his right forearm, curled around his elbow, and hooked around his shoulder. He couldn't _quite_ see the whole design, as no matter how he bent and twisted in front of the mirror, parts of it eluded him. As far as he could figure it was an amalgam of different shapes and designs that were important to his supposed Soulmate. He knew there was writing in it, but for the life of him, he couldn't read it. It was in another language. He could also make out something that looked vaguely like flames, but it was hard to tell.

Gray knew if he should ever meet his Soulmate, another tattoo would form. Something that connected them both.

As much as Gray didn't _want_ to meet his Soulmate, he was curious about them. He'd done some discreet research and found the color of the tattoo was supposed to represent the color of their _hair_ which made little sense to Gray. Wouldn't most of them be brown and black? And how did _blonde_ work?

But what Gray really wanted to know was how his Soulmate managed to dye their hair pink so consistently. The color supposedly could change if one of them dyed their hair and Gray figured the pink was a young kids' whim. But it had never so much as faded let alone changed.

Gray figured his "Soulmate" was a chick-the pink hair seemed to be girls' choice. Gray didn't know a guy who would willingly die their hair pink. In the world Gray had grown up in-fit in, adapt, don't stand out, don't be a problem, fit the roles they give you-dying one's hair pink-male or female-was just plain stupid. It was asking for problems.

Another reason Gray figured the whole Soulmate thing was a crock was that Gray's tastes didn't run to girls. He figured that the tattoos were symbols representing a magic user, nothing more, nothing less. The Soulmate thing was just the government's way of trying to strengthen the bloodlines of magic users. The more powerful ones could be huge assets to military operations and undercover police work, among other things.

Yeah, bullshit, Gray assured himself for probably the millionth time since he'd gotten the tattoo. The only thing true about the tattoos was that fact that the size did matter. Gray's tattoo was huge for a magic user and he had the magic ability to back it up. His Maker magic was rare in its flexibility in applications and speed of formation.

He'd come a long way from the scared kid looking at his vivid tattoo in the mirror, listening to ten other kids yelling in the background. Gray Fullbuster was a name known across Fiore. His Ice Make magic was used to create everything from sculptures for A-list events to ice skating rinks for sports competitions that could withstand a thousand ice skates without a scratch. He was often employed by various police and officials to help them deal with magic users who used their abilities to steal or torture. He was financially secure, had his own house and property, and never had to worry about where his next meal was coming from.

Gray had long told himself that he didn't need or want his Soulmate. Since his magic ability was known so well, people were always asking him to show them the tattoo and if he'd met his Soulmate yet.

He either changed the subject or told them it was none of their business. It didn't stop the speculation, the question, the crazy people who tried to rip his clothes off to see for themselves. But he handled it.

And he told himself he wasn't lonely.

And in truth, he wasn't. Or he shouldn't be. Juvia had been his constant friend since they'd met in the last year of foster care. She and _her_ best friend, Gajeel, had been welcome reliefs in the tedium of his life. They'd latched onto each other, all tattoo bearers, all powerful mages. One night, many years ago, they'd all bared their souls to each other. They'd showed each other their unique magics, the tattoos that marked them. They'd sworn, in an oath as ancient as the magic that they controlled, that they'd never force each other to look for their Soulmates and they'd never use the tattoos against each other. They'd sworn to have each others' backs.

They'd sworn themselves as siblings and eternal friends.

Something had changed in them that night, their tattoos had morphed, expanded, deepened. It only proved further to Gray that "Soulmate" was a loose and overused term. Love came in many forms and more connections could be made between souls than sexual ones.

Now Gray's tattoo sported a vibrant sun in the middle of his shoulder blade, bleeding from the pink like a sunrise. To Gray, it showed Juvia's resilience and her belief that a new sunrise meant new opportunities. She was his hope. Curling around his wrist like snakes were music notes and lyrics. They didn't form a song to Gray, but Gajeel's music was important to him.

The letters and symbols were as black as Gajeel's hair but Gray couldn't figure out why Juvia's part in his tattoo was yellow when Juvia herself had the most unusual shade of blue hair he'd ever seen. Which was to say he'd never seen natural blue hair before. Juvia explained that magic users sometimes had unusual colors for their hair.

That had caused Gajeel to laugh and point out that his "Soulmates" hair could be _naturally_ pink and didn't mean it was a chick.

Gray pretended not to care.

They knew he did.

Gray figured the odds of him meeting his Soulmate were slim as there were around seventeen million people in Fiore and only ten percent of that number-on average-had the ability to use magic. In fact, it was suspected that those who could use magic was at the lowest it'd been in centuries. Of those few, those who could use magic as powerful as Gray's was even fewer. So even if Gray's Soulmate _was_ a mage, the chances of him meeting them was astronomical.

But then, Gray's life had always been unusual.

* * *

Magnolia was a sleepy town in Northern Fiore. Gray liked the charm of the cobbled streets and open air markets. About a hundred years ago, a young mage called Mavis had broached the idea of magic Guilds, which would bring those with magical abilities together and give centralized places for people to send requests for magic users. Gray figured they were also a ploy to try and get Soulmates to meet one another, so he'd avoided them for most of his life. He'd visited only one, Lamia Scale, where his….sort-of brother and sort-of rival, Lyon had ended up. Ur's wards apparently all had magical ability but he hadn't seen Ultear in years, though rumors of her magic were spread far and wide.

Mavis's guild, Fairy Tail, was the first, but far from the only. Though it was the only one with such a...reputation. Gray didn't know if the things that people laughed or whispered about the place were fact or inflated fiction.

He just knew he didn't want to go. He was only here for Juvia. Juvia was a romantic and had been searching for her Soulmate for years. He'd never tried to discourage her, it was a part of their promise, but he worried about her. He didn't want some guy to rip her heart out. But despite voicing his concerns and trying to get her to slow down and _think_ she'd somehow convinced him to come _with_ her.

He still hadn't figured out how he'd gone from trying to talk sense into her to getting on a one-way train to Magnolia with Juvia chattering happily about what her Soulmate might be like. But then, Juvia had always been able to get her men to dance to her tune despite their grumbles and resistance. They were suckers for her smile, melted when she teared up and were firmly wrapped around her pinky finger and the girl _knew_ it.

"Juvia," He said trying to pick a new way to caution her. They'd been going around in circles over this for days before she'd gotten him on the train.

"Gray," She intoned, mocking his serious tone.

"Please, this is _serious._ "

"Juvia agrees, Soulmates are serious."

"I don't want you hurt."

"Juvia knows how to be careful."

"For all you know, your Soulmate is married. Not everyone stays loyal to those tattoos!"

"Juvia is willing to take the risk. She simply wishes to befriend her Soulmate."

"Your Soulmate might not be here. They could be on a long mission. Or in a different Guild."

"Juvia knows this too."

"You shouldn't get your hopes up."

"Gray should know that Juvia lives on hope,"

On a frustrated sigh, Gray pulled Juvia to a stop at the foot of the stairs to the Guild. He could hear shouts from here and he wished Gajeel were here. His size made people think twice about messing with him and he could use backup where Juvia was concerned. "Just promise me you won't jump into a relationship? Please, Juvia, Soulmate or not, they could be cruel or not interested in the long-term." Her face faded from the teasing smile she'd worn during their exchange. He didn't like dimming Juvia's smile, but he would do what he had to, to protect the one girl he loved with all his heart. Sighing, she placed one hand on his face, pulling him down to her level.

"Juvia will be careful, she promises. Even if Juvia finds her Soulmate, she will take it slow." A warm smile spread across her face. "And even if Juvia were to marry, she promises that she will still be Gray's friend. Juvia loves you."

Emotion punched his gut. Trying not to blush he pulled away and looked at a spot somewhere above her head.

"Yeah," He cleared his throat. "R-right." Scratching the back of her neck, he muttered, "Love you too."

Juvia giggled and nearly danced up the first steps. "Now come! Gray has delayed Juvia long enough. Makarov was expecting her fifteen minutes ago!"

Rolling his eyes, Gray headed up the steps behind her.

The shouting hadn't quieted during their conversation and only grew louder as they approached. The Guildhall was large, in both width and height. Overarching beams of wood held a sign that read "Fairy Tail" with what Gray supposed was a fairy in the middle of the sign. The doors were thick wood, the walls stone. Gray wondered how the occupants were able to create enough noise to be heard outside from a fair distance away.

The second the door opened and Gray took in the chaos that lay in front of him, he was _seriously_ wishing Gajeel wasn't away on a mission. At least he wouldn't have to suffer alone.

Growing up in a loud, crowded orphanage, and being shuffled around to place to place had given Gray an appreciation for his own space and a need for privacy. Fairy Tail was his worst nightmare.

The place was crowded and there didn't seem to be a such a thing as personal space, let alone privacy. Some people sat double in bar stools, others leaned within inches of each other to shout in each other's faces so they could be heard. Bodies bumped, beer overflowed, music pumped from everywhere and nowhere, and the tang of magic thickened the air. No one seemed to notice that Gray and Juvia stood in the threshold or their opposite reactions.

Juvia practically danced on the tips on her toys, a smile lighting up her face, while Gray groaned and slumped his shoulders.

Gray wondered how they were supposed to find the Guild Master Makarov to let him know they'd arrive as he didn't think they could make it to the bar in one piece. He pitied the bar staff-this unruly crowd probably demanded constant attention. Gray considered a battle plan, scanning the Hall in hopes of finding a way to get to the bar that _didn't_ involve walking down the center aisle, as he was sure they'd drown in the sea of bodies.

Gajeel would brave it, he knew. All Gajeel had to do was gather enough magic to let people know he wasn't to be messed with, set a scowl, and walk like he'd been sent to murder someone. With his red eyes, wild hair, and scars, people parted before him like Moses parted the Red Sea.

Suddenly, a shout cut through the noise.

"Children!" The voice commanded. The music died, conversation faltered, and drinks settled onto tables. "We have guests." As one, the Guild locked eyes onto the two newcomers. Gray wanted to melt away. A giant man stepped into view and Gray wondered what the hell Juvia had gotten them into.

Obviously, this was the Guild Master.

"Please welcome Juvia Lockser and her friend Gray Fullbuster. Juvia has informed me that she is looking for her Soulmate." The hulking figure began to shrink and Gray watched in disbelief as he continued to shrink until a small old man stood on the second-floor railing. "Let's give her a Fairy Tail welcome and remember the rules!"

"Aye, sir!" Came the resounding shout. Before Gray realized what was going on he was dragged into the crowd, passed several different kinds of drinks, and separated from Juvia within seconds.

Gray found himself at the bar after fighting his way to it for the better part of an hour. He wanted water and a blessed ten minutes of utter silence. He needed to find Juvia. He was probably going to have to settle for the water. Despite what he'd figured, the barmaid seemed calm. In fact, Gray thought, she looked downright serene. He wondered if she was the manager or something and the other servers were out on the floor somewhere, lost at sea.

"Hi! Can I get you something?" Gray blinked at her, not even realizing she'd noticed him at the bar. The stools were packed and surely there had to be several people in head of him. Yet she didn't seem to be serving anyone.

"Uh, yeah," Gray said. It wasn't as loud as before but he still had to shout to be heard. "Just some water, please."

"Sure!" She poured him a glass before leaning against the counter in a way that Gray recognized as someone settling in to make conversation. "I'm Mirajane Strauss. I've heard of you, Gray Fullbuster, and you don't believe in Soulmates."

Gray nearly choked. He'd never said that outright, knowing that it would rub people the wrong way. He just let the reporters think he was shy about it. People figured all his traveling helped him look for his Soulmate. There were bets on when he'd find his partner and how. He'd had strangers run up to him on the street, ripping up shirts or pants to show him their tattoos, hoping that _something_ would happen.

"I never said that." He snapped out defensively. Mirajane merely smiled. He didn't trust that smile.

"No." She agreed. "But if anyone paid more attention, they'd know that every time you're asked about it, you coil up like a spring, not in embarrassment but in anger. You don't think true love exists and you don't think some tattoo is going to tell you who's the right one."

Gray wasn't used to getting figured out so perfectly. Gajeel and Juvia were the only ones who knew his feelings about Soulmates and they respected it.

"However," Mirajane continued, her smile softening. "You _are_ willing to help your friends find love." She leaned closer. "I bet you'd also defend her if you felt she could be hurt. You don't want to lose her, yet you came here knowing you could lose exclusivity to her." Mira's eyes were gentle and she nodded towards something behind him. Spinning around, ice in his chest, Gray quickly located Juvia in the crowd. Relief was immediate.

Until he noticed _something_ about her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it made every muscle in his body tighten. There was an extra sparkle in her eye and excitement vibrated through her form. He noticed the brunette sitting across from her, looking just as animated. His brow furrowed. He'd _seen_ that shade of brown before.

It hit him like bricks.

He'd seen that shade of brown curling up Juvia's skin, dancing across her back and around her neck.

Juvia had found her Soulmate.

* * *

He'd known it was possible. Hell, it was the entire reason they'd come. Yet Gray realized that he'd never _really_ expected her to find her Soulmate, let alone within an hour. Gray's feet rooted to the spot and he couldn't form words. He should go over there, make sure his Juvia was safe.

But she was no longer _just_ his. True, she'd never been _just_ his. Gajeel had known her longer and Juvia loved him just as much as she loved Gray, but it never felt like...sharing with Gajeel. It never felt like he had to compete for Juvia's affection or time.

This person was an unknown and could very well object to her Soulmate having such a tight bond with someone else.

Juvia caught his eye and gestured him over. He managed to lift his drink in acknowledgment, signaling he'd be over in a minute. As soon as he convinced his feet to move and got his mouth to work.

"It's okay," Mirajane said and he spun back to her, wondering how long she'd seen Juvia talking with the girl before she'd showed him. Mirajane's face was gentle and understanding. "Fairy Tail has rules about Soulmates. She's not lost to you and I can assure you that Cana won't hurt her. Go say hi."

With nothing to say, Gray turned away from the bar. He had no idea what she meant by _rules_ but he took comfort that it seemed to restrict Soulmates though he didn't know how. Juvia beamed a smile at him and he felt himself loosen up. He wouldn't be a downer for her. Juvia _deserved_ happiness.

"Gray! Gray! This is Cana, Juvia's Soulmate!" Gray took a closer look at the woman. She wore a bikini top and capris. Thanks to that, Gray could see her tattoo clearly. A sun shone over her heart, but it was blue instead of yellow. Waves spread out from the sun, moving up Cana's shoulder and down into her bikini. Within the waves were shapes and letters. Gray immediately found a doll hidden within one of the waves and he recognized it as one that Juvia kept hanging above her bedroom mirror, a friend from lonelier days. The more he looked the more he saw. Dozens of little things that were special to Juvia. He saw a snowflake and a guitar within the pattern and wondered if Cana had figured they were something she just hadn't found before or if she knew they weren't there before Juvia and her boys had made their pact.

Cana allowed this perusal of her tattoo, something like understanding in her eyes. After several moments, she extended a hand.

"Juvia's told me a bit about you." She said, easily pitching her voice above the noise.

"Good," Gray replied. Cana smirked.

"Gray, be nice!" Juvia scolded.

"I haven't turned her into an ice cube, have I?" Gray countered. They glared at each other before Juvia rolled her eyes and pulled him down next to her.

"Juvia warned you," She said to Cana.

"Brothers worry," Cana shrugged easily. "'Kay, so, here's how it is, big brother," She focused on Gray, but he noticed her sneaking glances at Juvia. He wondered what part of her tattoo had expanded or changed when they met. "Fairy Tail's got rules 'bout Soulmates. I'm sure Mira mentioned that." At Gray's nod, she continued. "Mavis herself implemented these rules after her own Soulmate nearly killed her. Number one: There is no forcing Soulmates to date you, kiss you or do _anything_ with you. If they aren't interested, you gotta back off. Two: If one's Soulmate wants to ask a friend or family member to mediate between them, they may. This is where you step in. You have a say in what goes on here. Three: Soulmates aren't allowed to marry until they've known each other for _at least_ a year, barring extreme circumstances."

Cana listed a few more rules, with eased Gray's mind greatly. Soulmates couldn't just run off and get married on a whim, the first few dates had to be in public places, and both parties had to _plainly_ express their expectations in a relationship.

He didn't know how long they sat there, exchanging stories, learning boundaries and discussing Gray's role as mediator. Through it all Cana and Juvia slowly felt each other out, exploring this new opportunity. By the end of it, Gray had nearly relaxed. If Cana was Juvia's ever after, he could live with that. She was coarse, drank too much, and cared little for wearing a socially acceptable amount of clothing. Not that Gray had _any_ room to talk. The only reason his clothes were _on_ right now was because of a spell the three of them had developed that didn't allow Gray to take his clothes off in public.

Cana was also endlessly loyal, had a bright, saloon girl style laugh, and had a steadier emotional state that Juvia's constantly shifting state.

Just as Gray was about to excuse himself to let them discuss by themselves, the door crashed opened.

"We made it back alive!"

Several things happened at once. The volume in the Guild doubled, someone started a brawl, Gray's tattoo began to itch, Juvia called his name, and Gray saw pink.

Gray's eyes locked with the man standing at the door, who looked equally as dumbfounded. Someone tried to drag him into the brawl, but the man slapped the instigator aside without a glance. Before Gray knew what was happening his tattoo shot a pain through his right pec and down his back. The man slammed his way through the Guild, coming to a halt on the table, standing between Juvia and Cana. Gray found himself staring into gold-flecked green eyes. Pink hair.

Also, hello cheekbones.

Gray registered that the Guild had gone silent.

 _He'd just met his Soulmate._ Holy shit. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to meet _Juvia's_ Soulmate, not _his._ He didn't want this. This wasn't in the cards for him. It just wasn't.

Gray noticed that the man's nose was twitching. He recognized that move. Gajeel did it too. _He's smelling me._ His Soulmate was a fucking Dragon Slayer, the rarest and most powerful mages known to the modern world. Gray rubbed his chest, wondering what had been added to his tattoo. The man's eyes followed the movement and Gray's heart kicked into overdrive.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

The shock was fading and Gray couldn't think. He was adaptable by trade and necessity. He could usually adjust to new situations with ease. But he had no plan for this situation, no past experience to guide him. The man moved to touch him and Gray reacted.

 _Tactical retreat!_

"Ice Make!: Escape Hatch!"

"GRAY!" Juvia's voice scolded.

"Wait!" The man called. His Soulmate called.

But Gray vanished into an icy tunnel before anyone could reach him.

* * *

Gray paced. And paced. And paced some more.

Wow, he'd fucked that up. Juvia was going to drown him. It wouldn't take her long to find him. His escape hatch had a limited range. Plus, Juvia was a _water_ mage. She could sense his ice. He had less than five minutes until annihilation so he'd better get his story straight-

"GRAY FULLBUSTER."

"MERCY!"

"Juvia knows you do not trust in Soulmates but that was _horrible_."

"I know, okay! I know." Gray flung his arms in the air, grateful to be surrounded by forest. "I fucked up. I panicked. I had no idea what to _do._ "

Juvia's hands were on her hips and the _disappointment_ in her gaze killed him. He'd ruined her meeting with her Soulmate and had probably made _his_ Soulmate cry or something.

"I never thought I'd find mine, okay? It's bullshit. I didn't have a-a plan or-or any clue how to react." He looked at her helplessly. "We both know I suck at the _emotion_ thing."

"Gray." Juvia sighed. "Gray is too hard on himself. Juvia thinks Gray runs from his Soulmate because he does not think he is worth loving."

Gray spluttered, having no response to Juvia's plainly stated opinion. It hit far too close to home.

"Will Gray at least learn his Soulmate's name? Juvia thinks he is kind." Juvia smirked. "Also, he is strong. It took ten people to keep him from coming after Gray. Juvia convinced him that she could talk to Gray."

"Why would he come after me? I practically shouted 'get the fuck away from me.'"

"Juvia _said_ he was kind. Juvia thinks he understands being overwhelmed and reacting without thinking." Juvia's blue dress shifted in the wind. Gray frowned at his shirt, lifting it without much thought. Juvia didn't count as _public._ He stared at the mark on his chest.

"Hmmm." Juvia hummed. A Fairy Tail mark graced his chest. It was the color of his hair. "Juvia thinks Gray's Soulmate likes Gray's hair."

"Wait. Something came up on my back." Spinning around he waited for Juvia to examine it.

Juvia started giggling.

"What _is_ it?" Gray demanded.

"Juvia believes it is a dragon."

"How is that _funny?"_

"Because there is a snowman riding it."

* * *

Gray re-entered the Guild feeling like a child sent to the principle's office. He was ashamed of his behavior but unwilling to bend to the expectations of Soulmates because of it. _Juvia only asked me to learn his name and I have full rights to tell him to back off._ His Soulmate wasn't hard to find. A large man with white hair sat atop him, while the pink haired man pouted. Gray set his shoulders and walked right up to him. The man looked up at him, caution in his eyes.

 _They were open before, eager. Shit._

"What's your name?" Gray asked without preamble. He heard Juvia groan. The man narrowed his eyes at him as if debating what to do.

"Elfman, lemme up." Elfman did as told, backing away. Something in the big man's stare told Gray he had _not_ made a friend there.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I'm sick of calling you "the man" or the "pink-haired man" in my head," Gray answered. "I'm going to call you the frigging "pinkette" next."

"Well, Snowman, you're gonna have to wait."

"What was that, dragon-boy?"

"You heard me." Dragon boy jammed a finger in Gray's chest. "I ain't gotta tell you nothin'. Not after you ran."

"Un-manly." Elfman coughed.

"Well, _excuse me_ fire-breath, for not jumping for joy at the sight of you."

"You're damned _lucky_ to have me for a Soulmate." Dragon-boy countered, something sparking in his eyes.

"Lucky? Fire and ice don't mix, Coal-for-Brains." Gray stepped up to him. They were inches apart now.

Dragon-boy's eyes hooded and a confident smirk spread over his face. He leaned in even closer. "Yes, they do. They make steam. Hot hot _steam_."

Someone wolf whistled.

Oh, no he's hot.

Gray scowled in defense to the thought. "Well, we're gonna just have to test that theory." _Are we flirt-fighting?_

"Several times." Dragon-boy agreed. _Yes, yes we are flirt-fighting._

Gray turned serious, meeting Dragon-Boy's eyes. "I don't believe in this Soulmate bullcrap."

Dragon-Boy's head cocked to the side. "If you really didn't, you wouldn't have come with your friend."

Gray didn't know what to say.

* * *

For the next several days Fairy Tail endured the oddest Soulmate getting-to-know-you-game in its history. Gray and his Soulmate started brawls, they hurled insults and thinly veiled innuendos. No one mentioned Gray's Soulmate's name in his presence, a fact that drove him nuts. It was like Dragon-Boy knew that Juvia had conned him into staying until he learned his Soulmate's name. By withholding it, he broke no rules (no one had thought that it would've been necessary) and they also learned about each other. Between insults and brawls, they learned each other's boundaries. They learned their pasts.

Insulting parents was off-limits.

Dragon-Boy had essentially raised himself.

Threatening the cat was a no-no.

Fairy Tail was home to plenty of orphans.

Inventing new nicknames was encouraged.

Dragon-Boy's scarf was all he had left of his parents, like Gray's necklace was for him.

Dragon-Boy _never_ said Gray's name.

Eventually, though, it eased off. Cautiously, curiously, they began to get more serious. They exaggerated about things they'd battled and jobs they'd taken, loudly arguing in the middle of the Guild. They whispered of hardships and loneliness in the safety of the woods, under Juvia's watchful eye. They showed each other their tattoos, tracing them with work-roughened fingers. Gray shared his fears of not deserving love, for he'd killed the ones that loved him unconditionally. Dragon-Boy shared his fears of never being good enough and being abandoned once again. They showed each other their magic, shared its weaknesses.

One day, Dragon-Boy took a job.

"It'll be for two days." He said. Gray pretended not to care. He would _not_ miss him. "Gray?" Gray spat out his drink. They'd been talking for nearly two weeks now and never once did his Soulmate use his name. "My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Wait!" Gray called, but Natsu was gone.

"Payback," Elfman said. Gray glared. Cana was laughing and Juvia hid a smirk.

It was going to be a _long_ two days.

" _Now!_ Now you show up! I could've used you two weeks' ago!" Gray stared up at Gajeel who looked unrepentant. Gray had texted Gajeel before they'd left for Fairy Tail, knowing he wouldn't get it until his job was complete. Gajeel had come to Fairy Tail, a tiny blue-haired woman in toe. Levy was a member of Fairy Tail and had teamed up with Gajeel on the job.

She was also Gajeel's Soulmate.

"Was a little busy with _my_ Soulmate," Gajeel grumbled. "Wouldn't of been able to help you with yours."

"Soooo did you break any _rules?_ " Cana asked her skill in putting innuendo into nearly any word coming into play. Gajeel blushed.

"No." He snapped out before Cana could throw out more innuendos. "The Shrimp was pretty proper 'bout that."

"My name is _not Shrimp!_ "

"My _tattoo_ is bigger than ya!"

Gray rolled his eyes. Flirt-fighting, he thought, much more annoying when listening than when participating.

"Never thought we'd all have Soulmates," Gajeel said at a lower volume.

"Especially at the same time," Juvia said blissfully.

"It's weird." Gray intoned. Gajeel snorted. Juvia rolled her eyes. Gray's eyes drifted to the door again. He should be back today.

"He ain't gonna get back any faster if you stare," Gajeel said. Gray jolted but didn't deny that he was staring. Gajeel would roll right over that lie. "Kinda cute, you getting mushy over this."

"Shut up."

"Never thought Gray Fullbuster, the original I-Don't-Need-A-Soulmate man would be _pining_ over his pink-haired love."

"Gajeel, I'm warning you."

"You two make doe eyes at each other 'cross the room?"

"That's it!" Gray threw a punch, which Gajeel easily fielded. They fell into the easy rhythm of a brawl. They knew each other's moves and knew just how hard they could punch without seriously harming the other. Other people were just starting to get dragged into the fight when a growl reverberated throughout the building. Natsu stood at Gray's side, eyeing Gajeel with distrust. Gajeel laughed.

"You didn't tell me he was a Dragon-Slayer!"

"Natsu, easy up," Gray said, feeling a little thrill at using his Soulmate's name. "Gajeel's a friend." Natsu's eyes slid over to Gray's.

"You stayed."

"Was I supposed to leave?"

"You don't believe in Soulmates." Gray faced Natsu.

"No, I don't." Something in Natsu's face tightened. "But I think I can make an exception in this case."

Natsu's grin was slow and Gray felt a warmth in his chest. _I get this pink-haired doofus to love._ Gray eyed Natsu's exposed canines. He wondered what they'd be like scraping across his neck. Natsu eyed someone behind Gray as if asking permission. Before Gray could ask, Natsu had him backed against a table and they were chest to chest.

"Gramps says it's okay if we kiss."

" _Ahem!_ "

Natsu rolled his eyes. "If you wanna." Gray shoved away doubts and worries. They would have time to explore them. They would have time to figure each other out. As far as Gray was concerned, this was the most solid basis for a relationship as any. He still didn't buy the Soulmate thing. Just because _he_ found the perfect person for him didn't mean _everyone_ did.

Gray leaned in, daring to touch Natsu's scarf. With a little tug, Natsu's lips met his. It was shy and sloppy. Neither knew what they were doing, but it was sincere.

They weren't ready for declarations of love or permanent commitment. They were fumbling through their relationship like they fumbled through life. Each had found a good place to be, family to love. They had established a status quo. Now they were making a new one.

Natsu's teeth bit Gray's lips more by accident than design. Gray smiled.

Life was good.

* * *

 **Be honest. This is my first time writing Gratsu, so this is probably pretty rough. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


End file.
